Who The Hell Have This Alarm?
by sparklingsixfi
Summary: "Anjrit alaram sapa si itu, ganggu aja deh"/"Mana ringtonenya alay banget lagi"/"Apaansi Yuta-hyung ganggu aja teriak-teriak! brisik kali"/"JAM 9 ADA SHOOTINGGGGGGG" /BRAKK/ hanya sebuah cerita humor yang berantakan dan ditulis asal asalan dengan kata-kata yang sangat tidak wajar, want to RnR?


Tittle: Who The Hell Have This Alarm!?

 **WARNING: SO MANY TYPO(S) HERE, INI FF HUMOR DENGAN SERIBU KATA BERANTAKAN DI DALAMNYA I MEAN FF INI SAYA TULIS DENGAN SPEECH YANG SANGAT TIDAK FORMAL ATAU BISA DI BILANG PAKE BAHASA GAUL ATAU SEHARI-HARINYA ANAK MUDA, UNTUK MENJAGA KELUCUAN FF INI KARENA BERGENRE HUMOR, OKE!" IF YOU NOT LIKE IT, PLEASE JUST CLICK STOP OR BACK. I TOLD U BEFORE U READ THIS.**

 **NO BASH OKE!**

.

.

SPARKLINGSIXFI PRESENT

.

.

..- Who The Hell Have This Alarm!?-..

" _Cu cu cu cu cuwing gam cu cu cu cu cu cu cu, Cu cu cu cu cuwing gam gam gam gam gam…"_

Alaram pagi itu berdering keras membangunkan beberapa orang yang tadinya tertidur pulas seperti sedang mati menjadi mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan bunyinya yang begitu bising.

"Anjrit alaram sapa si itu, ganggu aja deh" sungut seorang namja bersurai cokelat sambil menutupi telingannya dengan bantal dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

" _Naeggaman sneakers-reul jigeum meomchuge (mandeun neo) Beomineun eoseo nawa joheun malhalttae (Ppalli wa)"_

"Woi matiin napaaaaa" teriak sang leader dengan suara setengah merengek

"Tau ah elah, masih capek woiii capekkk"

"Lagian siapasi yang nyetel alaram jam segini"

"Mana ringtonenya alay banget lagi"

Itu Ten

Semua member NCT Dream tanpa terkecuali langsung sadar dan menatap horror ke arah Ten sang sumber suara.

"Apa kata lu?!" Mark sebagai leader NCT DREAM angkat bicara soal masalah serius ini.

"Etdah urie Makkeu udah gede ya, ngomongnya breee gakuattt!" ucap Haechan sambil membuat gesture "Yoi broo" dengan tangannya

"Eh Hican Pare, lu juga pake hyung dong, somplak!" ujar Jeno cepat (Hican Pare read: Ikan Pare)

"Anying, ini dongsaeng-dongsaeng pada pala batu bet ngga pake hyung ngomongnya" decak Johnny sebagai hyung yang mulai gak terima kalau sepuluh-sepuluhnya di songongin gitu aja sama bocah kecil. (sepuluh sepuluh read: Ten Ten)

"Tau ih, kasar! Jaem gasuka!" ucap Jaemin bête ngeliat Mark Hyung kesayangannya ngomong tidak sepatutnya

"Noh dengerin, Jaem ngga suka, sukanya gua berarti. Soalnya gua sopan!" Jeno membalasnya sambil menyombongkan diri melihat Mark yang pundung ngeliatin tatapan sinis Jaemin sama dia.

"ALAH KUDANIL AER! Lu semua pada brisik gua jadi gabisa tidur lagi nih!" Yuta teriak teriak gak jelas, iyalah anak kosan mana ada yang ngga marah kalo waktu tidurnya di ganggu gugat kaya gini, anak kosan itu prinsip tidur nya teguh, iya teguh seteguh istana presiden dibangun, dari dulu ngga acur-ancur itu istana.

"Apaansi Yuta-hyung ganggu aja teriak-teriak! brisik kali"

"Eh, anak kosan mana coba yang ngga marah tidurnya di ganggu, hah? Anak kosan mana gua tanya" ucap Yuta masih setengah sadar dengan wajah yang menyebalkan

"Hyung kan bukan anak kosan wkwk" ucap Renjun spontan dan tambah ngakak pas ngeliat muka Yuta yang langsung sadar dari setengah kantuknya sambil ceming

Yuta tersadar, membuat wajahnya senormal mungkin "Iya juga ya"

 _ **DUK.**_

Gertakan keras terdengar di telinga seluruh member NCT yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Lu semua bisa diem gak?" ucap sang penggertak aka Lee Taeyeong dengan wajah sinis sesinis pemain setengah srigala yang kalo udah mau berubah gitu, mata merahnya, suara tegasnya, gerak geriknya intinya mah Tae kalo ikut casting langsung keterima udeh, baru nunjukin wajah langsung di suruh shooting.

"Taeyeong-hyung! Kok matanya merah" ucap Jaemin kelabakan kaerena takut hyungnya kenapa napa

"Yeee jaem sayang, itumah gara gara abis bangun tidur! Kamu gatau ya? hyung hyung yang ada disini kan pelor semua kalo tidur makanya kamu sukanya sama aku aja, mark juga gitu, liat tuh ada sungai kecil melintas di sudut bibir kanannya" ucap Jeno percaya diri

Mark meraba sudut bibirnya dan benar saja dia menemukan jejak sungai yang telah mongering di situ, dengan wajah kesal ia menjawab semua ucapan Jeno "Heh mata garis! Ono belek di mata lu bersiin aja dulu"

Jaemin yang kesal dengan pertengkaran mereaka mulai ambil dalih "Ishhh! Kalian kok malah berantem!"

"Ituu liat! Gak merhatiin apa? Itu Taeyeong hyung merah di bagian pupil nyaaaa! Persis deh sama manusia srigala di bulan purnama, Jaem suka! Tae hyung ikut casting manusia srigala gih"

"Hah anjir?" Taeyeong yang aksinya gagal cuma bisa ceming ngeliat aksi polos Jaemin, sebenernya dia tadi niat pake property biar ngamuknya dia tuh keliat sangarnya, eh malah direspon dengan ucapan tak mengenakan hati begini, sakit juga ternyata

"Yeh Jaemin adik Oppa- eh maksudnya Hyung itu mah si Taeyeongnya aje yang nyempet nyempetin make softlense merah dulu tadi, biar keliatan sangarnya, kan dia tampang tampang kiyot begitu kalo ngamuk orang ketawa lah" ucap Johnny yang berucap jujur, karena saat Yuta yang tadi mendirikan peneguhannya terhadap anak kosan gajadi, dia ngeliat Taeyeong lagi masang softense sambil ngaca.

"Yah, gagal dong hyung? Wkwk" ucap Renjun sambil menatap alir wajah Tae hyung nya yang mulai kembali imut lagi

"Boong tuh Johnny, fitnah lebih kejam dari pembunuhan" ucap Taeyeong

"Anjir laknat lu Tae, bukannya ngaku aja. Sumpah dah suwerrrr! Gua ngeliat pake mata kepala gua sendiri ayolah masa kalian gak percaya sama hyung kalian yang kece parah ini, hah?"ucap Johnny percaya diri

"Aku percaya kok, John" Ucap Ten cepat dengan wajah polosnya

Johnny memandangi Ten sambil mencolek dagunya "Yah kamu mah, aku udah tau bakal percaya sama aku"

Ten berucap manja sambil memukuli dada bidang Johnny pelan "Aaaaaaa, Johnny~~~~"

"Dih najis" Mark mendesis pelan sambil dengan wajah bosannya- maaf maksudnya SANGAT bosannya melihat Ten dan Johnny yang sedang berloveley dovey, huh bikin kesel aja batin Mark dalam hati dan langsung nepok jidat nya pelan saat dia inget tadi dia sempet berantem sama Ten dan Jaemin gasuka itu, Jaemin pasti lagi marah sama dia sekarang.

Mark mengamati pemandangan lingkungnya sekarang dengan wajah setengan ceming, "Apa apaan ini, semua orang lagi berloveley dovey ria sekarang" ucap nya pelan dengan wajah 'wtf'

"Ten hyung sama Johnny Hyung, Taeyeong hyung sama Jaehyun hyung, Yuta Hyung sama Hansol Hyung, Teil Hyung sama Doyoung Hyun, dan masih banyak lagi" Mark mengamati sekitarnya dan terlihat sangat terkejut melihat pasangan yang terakhir di pandangannya

"Kampret, si Jeno udah sama Jaemin aja, huhuhu"

Ngeliat Mark yang terlihat putus asa, Haechan gatega buat biarinnya, padahal niatnya Haechan mau mandi duluan mumpung pada sibuk sama urusan masing-masing kan lumayan, gapake rebutan kamar mandi "Hyung, sendirian ya?" tanya Haechan

"Menurut kamu aja"

"Yaudah yuk, sama Haechan aja kita pake kamar mandi"

Bola mata Mark membersar dengan cepat "M-maksud kamu apaan chan?"

"Yeeee, mandi lah. Kita kan ada shooting hari ini, nahh mumpung mereka sibuk jadi kita ngga usah rebutan kamar mandi"

"Oiya bener banget chan! Wkwkwkkw tumben pinter"

"Kampret lu hyung"

"Hehe, yaudah haayuk chan, kita gunakan kesempatan di kesempitan ini dengan baik"

"Yuk hyung"

Lalu Mark dan Haechan berjalan berdampingan sampai akhirnya terlintas suatu ide bagus di dalam benak Mark.

"Eh eh chan.. pas kita udah di depan kamar mandi kita teriakin aja mereka, biar mereka sadar kita make kamar mandi duluan, gimana? Ide bagus kan tuh?"

"Wah, bagus banget hyung, ada gunanya juga sekolah di sopa ya, walaupun galulus lulus HEHEHE"

"Sialan lu chan, hyung tuh bukannya galulus, tapi menunda kelulusan, asoy kannn"

"Serah hyunggg, intinya mah kaga lulus, udeh."

"Yaudah si Chan, hyung juga kan lagi fokus sama debut, udah yuk kita masuk"

Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandi dan bersiap masuk bersama sama

"Gini Chan" Mark mulai menyusun rencana

"Kan kita udah masuk nih, trus kita siap siap nutup pintu pas hyung itung angka yang ke 3 ya, biar mereka ga bisa nerobos, kalo kita nekat kita bisa kalah Chan, karena kalo di bandingin sama hyung hyung kita, kita mah Cuma KB Chan"

"Hah? KB apaan tuh hyung? Keluarga besar?" tanya Haechan bingung, kurang ngerti sama tujuan permbicaraan hyungnya yang satu ini.

"KB itu perbandingan kita sama hyung Chan, nah kita Kaleng mereka Baja nya jadi KB. HAHAHA HYUNG LUCU KAN? KAN? KAN? KAN!"

 **WOAH DAEBAK**

"iya hyung lucu hehe"

Ketawa maksa aja deh gue batin Haechan pasrah

"I know it, hyung emang jenius Chan, hahaha jadi gaenak"

Dari mana lucunya si anjirrrrrrrttttt batin Haechan bergerumuh, ingin rasanya ia mengatakan hal sesungguhnya namun gatega liat tampang hyungnya yang bersemangat itu.

"Chan, ayok kita mulai! Hyung itung yahh"

Haechan Cuma ngangguk aja sambil merhatiin mulut Mark ngitung angka

"Satu"

"Dua"

"Tiiiiiiii-"

"Ettt, bentar hyung!" bisik Haechan

"Aduh Chan, kenapa lagi sih? Udah mau selesai loh tadi ngitungnya"

"Kita kan belom mutusin nanti bakal teriak apa? Hayoo!"

"Oh iyaa, bener juga kamu Chan"

"Gini aja hyung. 'JAM 9 ADA SHOOTINGGGGGGG" trus kita tutup pintu kamar mandi, gimana?"

"Boleh boleh, mumpung sekarang juga udah jam 8.30 HAHAAH MAMPUS rasakan pembalasan seorang bocah ini"

"Yaudah hyung, ulang ngitung gih, tapi ngomongnya cepet ya hyung, anggep aja sambil ngerap"

"Oke, hyung mulai ya"

Dan dibalas anggukan lagi sama Haechan

"Satu"

"Dua"

Mark memandang kea rah Haechan yang perlahan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mereka berdua siap.

"Ti-"

"Ga!"

"JAM 9 ADA SHOOTINGGGGGGG"

 **BRAK**

Suara pintu kamar mandi tertutup terdengan sangat keras.

"Mampus! Jam berapa sekarang?"

"WOIIII MARKKKK GUE DULUAN DONG YANG MANDI, KALIAN MANDINYA LAMAAAAA"

"KAMPRET 8.40 SEKARANG"

"ANJRIT 20 MENIT LAGI, BISA KENA PANGGANG GITA SAMA SOOMAN SAJANG"

"GILS MAKNAE SIALAN, KENAPA GAK NGINGETIN KITA UDAH JAM SEGINI"

"HUAAAAAAA HABISALAH KITA SEMUAAAAA"

Sementara Mark Haechan di dalem kamar mandi lagi ketawa sengakak-ngakak nya.

"Berhasil Chan" ucap Mark bangga

"Yoi hyunggggg, hahay!" Haechan juga berucap bangga sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk ber highfive dengan Mark.

"SIALAN, AWAS YA KALIAN DONSGSAENG DONGSAENG, KU HAJAR KALIAN NANTI"

"GUE BANTUIN NANTI YUT, ANJIR EMANG"

"wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkw" sementara mereka hanya tertawa dalam diam melihat kepanikan para hyung nya di luar sana

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Halooooo saya author yang selama ini menelantarkan ff ff yang tidak terlanjutkan lagi kembaliii! Yuhuuuu. Kali ini saya bawa ff dengan cast ….. jeng jeng NCT! YAKKK mantap, saya nulis ff ini karena saya rasa kalau ff nct di ffn itu sangat seret se seret seret nya :( jadi yaaa gini dehhh. Jadi saya sebenernya update ff ini karenaaaa nanti saya akan update ff dengan pairing cast JohnTen dengan gentre angst maksud saya biar kalian gak kaget tiba tiba saya update ff nct dengan genre angst tapi kalo emang nanti ff ini ada yang ngerespon bakal saya lanjutin, jadi mohon review nya ya readers-nim! Baiknya saya lanjutin apa engga, karena menurut saya ini ff masih krik banget(?) gitu gak sih? Jadi saya harus lebih banyak pengalaman lagi buat nulis ff humor.

Okay segini aja pemberitahuannya readers nim, untuk ff yang sudah sudah paling kalo gak saya apus nanti saya ganti cast baiknya gimana komen aja yaaah, biar sayanya juga ga bingungg hehehe, kalau begitu akhir kata

REVIEW JUSEYOOO~ O^v^O

-icchi.


End file.
